All Yours
by Karliss Masen Cullen
Summary: Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a mis historias Summary: Esta historia es totalmente diferente, siguen los mismos personajes Edward & Bella…. Carlisle? Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a mis historias

Summary: Esta historia es totalmente diferente, siguen los mismos personajes Edward & Bella….

Carlisle? Espero que les guste

inspirada en la cancion "All Yours" de Metric

Cap. 1 Era una tarde como cualquiera, contemplando la belleza de la vida al lado del amor de mi vida… Edward.

Me sentía tan completa a su lado… El era mas que mi vida, era mi todo, lo quería como el aire para respirar no como una elección, sino como una necesidad. Desde que nos habíamos visto por primera vez, supe que había encontrado a mi otra mitad, desde ese preciso momento supe que ya no tendría ojos ni corazón para nadie mas que para el chico de cabello cobrizo que compartía su pupitre conmigo desde aquel dia. Pero también tenia ciertos temores, sabia que era Edward un ser exepcional el cual aveces yo me cuestionaba si lo merecía, que tal vez algún dia se diera cuenta que no era suficientemente buena para el. Que se cansaria de mi & se alejaría dejándome con el corazón roto…

Pero en ese momento nada mas importaba que el que me amara como yo a el, excepto por las locuras que últimamente tenia Charlie- mi papá- en la cabeza. Los últimos días papá me mir4aba de modo extraño& sabia que mamá sabia algo & no me decdia solo para que no me preocupara, pero sabia que algo me ocultaban. Estaba tan perdida en mis propios pensamientos que Edward lo noto.

-Amor que te pasa? Estas muy pensativa-.

Edward me conocía tan bien que no necesitábamos palabras para entendernos.

-No es nada... Es solo que Charlie & Renné están muy raros, no lo entiendo-

& de verdad que no entendía.

-No te preocupes amor, pronto se resolverá lo que este pasando entre ellos-. Finalizo dándome un suave beso en los labios para luego darme un beso en la frente, dejándome una sensación de electricidad en el cuerpo. Suspire queriendo mas, cuando vi mi reloj & grite.

-Oh! Cielos-

-Que pasa Bella?- Edward se puso serio, mirándome serio.

- Debía volver a las cuatro & ya son las siete, mis padres van a matarme-.

- No te preocupes amor, yo te llevo-. Dijo riendo pausadamente & solo rodé los ojos.

En ese momento recordé el motivo de porque tenia que regresar a las 4

-Flash Back-

Estaba haciendo mis deberes en mi cuarto, cuando Charlie toco la puerta.

-Bella estas ocupada?-

-No papa, entra por favor- Conteste cerrando mis libros & lanzándolos bajo la cama.

-Ammmm, Bella necesito que mañana llegues temprano, a las 4 para ser exactos, tendremos visitas mañana-

-Si, no te preocupes, llegare temprano-

En realidad no sabia quien era la visita, ya que no teníamos mucha familia en Forks, la duda invadió cada parte de mi mente hasta que el sueño me venció.

-Fin Flash Back-

Caminamos Edward & yo atraves del bosque, ya que habíamos pasado el resto del dia en nuestro prado, llegamos al volvo plateado de mi novio & arrancamos rumbo a mi casa. Estaba nerviosa ya que Charlie no era del tipo que le gustaran los plantones & menos las mentiras, lo bueno era que el auto de Edward era veloz… Llegamos a mi casa & baje rápidamente del auto, diciéndole a Edward que lo vería en el instituto. Corrí hacia la puerta mientras Edward se alejaba por el sendero oscuro. Entre a la casa más nerviosa de lo normal & cuando entre ahí estaba papá & mamá esperándome & un señor que no conocía.

-Buenas noches, lamento el retraso, si me disculpan por favor- Dije nerviosa & conteniendo el aire.

-& vaya retraso, pero en fin-.

Mientras yo inspeccionaba al señor que tenía frente a mi. Era un hombre sumamente elegante, bien vestido, alto, rubio, ojos azules & una piel extremadamente pálida, mi padre noto enseguida que no quitaba los ojos de ese hombre, & no se porque pero había algo en ese hombre que me recordaba a alguien.

-Bueno Bella, te presento al Dr. Carlisle Cullen-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto, Bella Swan- Dije un poco temerosa & nerviosa.

–mmmmm , no creo recordar a alguien con ese nombre-. Solo el apellido me sonaba.

Mi papá & Carlisle se dieron una mirada de complicidad mientras mi madre los miraba como… reprobándolos?

-Que pasa papá?- Dije cautelosamente.

-Oh Bella, creo que los presente mal… Bueno creo que tendré que presentarlos de nuevo-

De verdad que cada vez creía más en la locura de mi padre, mire a mi papá con curiosidad mientras que el Sr. Cullen me miraba con… Adoración?

-Bella el es el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, tu prometido-…

* * *

Este es mi primer Fic, por Favor no me critiquen duro chicas, me dejan un Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

-Que?!- No podia creer lo que Charlie habia dicho, como podia decir semejante cosa? Como podia decir que el Sr. Cullen era mi prometido? Jamás habia visto a ese señor, aunque tenia algo que me parecia familiar, en algun lugar lo habia visto & su apellido era mas familiar aun… Cullen, claro que conocia a alguien con ese nombre pero no habia posibilidad de que fuesen familia o algo por el estilo.

-No papá, esto no esta pasando… No, no, no!- Grite desesperadamente.

-Bueno Bells, tenia que buscarte a un buen partido & el Sr. Cullen es el candidato perfecto.-

-¡Pero tu no decides por mi!- Le grite a Charlie con los ojos humedos de retener las lagrimas.

-Bella, esto es lo mejor para ti, confia en mi… No puedo permitir que arruines tu vida casandote con un bueno para nada, te casaras con Carlisle & punto-.

No podia creer lo que escuchaba, mire a mamá suplicandole que me ayudara, pero solo suspiro  
& se fue llorando, ahora si me sentia atrapada.

-¡No!, no lo hare, soy libre de elegir & yo no eligo esto-. Los mire a los dos con furia… que se creia mi padre para hacer semejante cosa. Yo amaba a Edward & solo lo queria a el, como se les ocurria pensar que yo podria compartir mi vida con alguien que no fuera Edward…

No pude decir nada, solo Sali corriendo a mi cuarto. Tenia que pensar, tenia que hacer algo, nadie iba a separarme de Edward, no lo iba a permitir. Me sentia tan mal, traicionada por mis propios padres, aun me preguntaba, porque Charlie hacia esto? & lo peor, porque mamá lo apoya?... No queria salir de mi cuarto, no queria ver a esas personas que se decian ser mis padres, siempre habian sabido que yo me casaria con el hombre que yo amaba & ese era Edward, que era tan dificil de entender?.

¿Cómo reaccionaria Edward cuando lo supiera? El solo pensar en ello, me dio un escalofrio horrible, conocia a la perfeccion el carácter & temperamento de mi novio & tambien sabia que se pondria como loco & en lo demas… No queria ni imaginar que mas podria pasar, pero no podia ocultarselo, no iba a permitir que me alejaran de el & mucho menos que pretendieran que me casara con otro hombre sin amor, no, eso nunca. En eso escuche unos fuertes pasos por el pasillo, seguro era Charlie que queria hablar. Pero dijera lo dijera no iba a convencerme de nada.

¡Toc, toc! Se escucho la mano de mi padre tocar la puerta de mi habitacion.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar-. Sonaba la voz de Charlie en un tono autoritario & decidido.

-Tu & yo no tenemos nada que hablar, sabes mi respuesta-.

-Bella, no, sabes bien que tengo razon & que haras lo que yo te diga & si te digo que te casaras, es por que lo haras -.

¿Qué? Aun no se daba por vencido…

-Pretendes que me case sin amor & con un perfecto desconocido mucho mayor que yo?-. Dije gritando & abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras veia a mi padre con rabia, porque se atrevia a hacerme eso?

-No lo veas de esa manera, tienes que aceptar lo que es-.

-Porque no me diste eleccion! No te importa lo que yo quiera u opine tu solo quieres que cumpla tus deseos & no es asi, se supone que tu eres mi padre & quieres que yo sea feliz-. Dije ahogandome entre gritos & lagrimas.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo Bella, busco lo mejor para ti, un esposo que te dara lo mejor, solo quiero tu felicidad & tu bienestar-.

-Pues no es asi papá, no conosco a ese señor, no lo amo, yo no puedo hacer esto & lo que mas rabia me da esque no piensas en lo que yo quiero, en lo que pido. Mi vida estara destruida & yo no lo elegi, yo no lo elegi-. Dije cerrandole la puerta en la cara.

Ignore a mi papá rogandome que abriera la puerta, me acurruque en mi cama & llore como nunc, llore hsta que los llantos fueron remplazados por suspiros & luego morfeom tomara en sus brazos, haciendo un sueño profundo & lleno de dolor…


End file.
